samgladiatorfandomcom-20200215-history
???
??? (aka The Entity) is a mysterious being that inhabits Sam's subconscious. The Entity explains that it first awoke when the old man mentioned the term Old Blue, and was furthered disturbed when it had again been mentioned by his daughter. The alignment and identity of this being or its connection to Sam are not currently established, as The Entity seems to be suffering a form of amnesia (much like Sam). Appearance The Entity has pale skin and snow white locks of hair, accompanied by blood red eyes that may imply they are to be albino. They wear a cloak as black as the night, sporting a cowl to conceal most of their head. There are white bits of armor covering the chest in the shape of bones that run down to their tasset. The tasset is adorned with the same material in the front, but has something of gray and gold covering their rear. They wear bone-like pauldrons on their shoulders and long silken white gloves stopping just above their elbows. Finally the piece if completed with gray satin boots. Over all their appearance is medieval, much unlike any other character in the franchise, implying they may be quite the ancient being. Personality The Entity appears as a soft spoken individual, notably speaking with heavy spacing between their sentences as if they're uncertain of -- generally anything, which is proven by the fact that The Entity states they were even uncertain of their very existence or individuality as a hole. Besides uncertainty, they also exhibit a habit of talking to themselves, going on long winded tangents while Sam continued to try for their attention. When they did finally respond to him, however, they exhibited a form of gentleness, telling him not to worry and reassuring him that the two are quite sane despite their pandemic as amnesiacs. Notably towards the end of the dream, they show a less nurturing and possibly homicidal nature. Telling Sam he has to die with a demented expression on their face. They abandon Sam to the darkness where he is then knifed to death by what is likely a dream-apparition of Bobo the clown Relationships Love Interests None= ??? has yet to develop feelings for any character. Other Sam= The host of The Entity. They are "in this together" and are forced to cooperate to retain both of their lost memories. At the time, they have something of a symbiotic relationship. |-|Old Blue= Something Important . . . |-|Weston= The one who awoke The Entity from its slumber. |-|Einshine= He is aware of The Entity's existence and regards it as a crazy hallucination. Trivia * It was revealed during a youtube stream with Okami Artist (actor) that ??? is a scraped skin Majo Ellen (actor) originally made for The Kingdom of Valor roleplay and never got to use. * They are the second character to be named ??? the first being the mysterious blind being in Tokyo Soul Episode 49: EVIL BOOK. From the unknown world where the protagonists obtained the Necronomicon.